Into the Woods
by Tara Laurel
Summary: When tragedy shakes Camelot, Merlin must flee for his very life, only to have it put in danger once more when he stumbles upon Sherwood and its outlaw occupants. What secrets does this new stranger hold of his past? How can Robin help him? How can Arthur forgive him? Who can stop the Sheriff and Morgana? And who - can save Merlin - from others, and himself?
1. Of Dirt and Memories

**TITLE:**Into the Woods

**CHAPTER/TITLE:**Chapter One/Of Dirt and Memories

**RATING:**T (just to be safe)

**A/N:**I have just about ALL of this written! Whohoo. (only about half of it typed up so far) I love Merlin and I love Robin Hood so I had to combine them. Obviously, I'm bending time a bit here, but really? It's AU. And it's all fiction anyway. Takes place for Merlin, after 4x3. Takes place for Robin Hood, in between Seasons 1 and 2. The central focus is on Merlin, with lots of Robin, Much, Will, Djaq, John, Allan, Sheriff, Gisbourne, Marian in the beginning, and (DON'T WORRY) quite a lot of Arthur, Gwen, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Leon later. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own Merlin or Robin Hood.

**Chapter One: Of Dirt and Memories**

_Into the woods we traveled, with little fear and dought,  
Into the woods we traveled, with no way out._

Into the woods we traveled, with thoughts of the new day,  
Into the woods we traveled, with you and me.

Into the woods we traveled, with hopes of a new way,  
Into the woods we traveled, with no more cares of our ways.

Without Fear, We conquered the way  
Without Sorrow, We sit here today

To tell this tale one more day, seems to be my only way  
For into the woods we traveled, to never see the light of day 

_Brad Combs_

The dirt danced depressingly underneath Merlin's boots. He kicked up loose ground as he trudged forward, watching wearily as it leapt lazily into the air and then fell back to the earth from which it came. It was an odd sort of thing. Merlin had walked plenty of roads before. But these were all new roads. New dirt. It was still from the same earth, but not nearly the same ground. He could even see the difference. They way the color dusted his shoes in a new shade. The stones he did not recognize. The weeds and plants he stepped over that he had never laid eyes upon before.

Same earth. Different land.

It was just as he was.

Same Merlin. Different life.

How everything had changed still sent tremors of emotions through his entire being. How even mundane things such as walking caused him deep thought.

The woods he hiked through now were beautiful. It reminded him of the forests in Camelot. He supposed it was the one familiarity he allowed himself to hold with his old life. He had retreated into the woods that day, and never left them. Wherever he traveled, he did so through the forests. It filled him with a sense of fondness and fear at the same time for it seemed that every time Merlin had found himself in the forest, he also found himself in trouble. He trembled as memories of his father fading in his arms, of Morgana, of a mace against his chest, of Arthur being shot with an arrow, of far too many horrors, came upon him.

Merlin braced himself for what he knew would come next. Once the gates were cracked open, he could never stop it.

He saw Gaius and his mother. He looked up Gwen's kind smile and remembered Gwaine's infectious, yet irritating, laugh. And always, he saw Arthur. Images of the king flooded him. All the teasing, laughter, shared secrets, moments of brotherhood, everything.

Including the very last time he saw his former master and friend.

Including the raw hate that had filled his face.

Merlin shook off the dirt and memories. He had to leave them behind. He had to leave Arthur behind.

So, the young traveler kicked up his feet and continued forward.

He was still clearing his head when the sound struck him. Horses. At least three of them. And men talking. It was something so ordinary, and yet, Merlin could not ignore the sudden burning warning in his stomach.

With a small glance behind him, Merlin stepped off the path and stole into the trees. He didn't know exactly why he was hiding, or what he was hiding from. Still, Merlin had been in enough dangerous situations that he no longer questioned this feeling.

The wizard waited quietly amongst the woodland as the strangers passed. As they seemed to take no notice of him, Merlin released a slight satisfied sigh. The sound soon shifted into a small scream as a blade bore into his back.

"Who are you and why are you spyin' on us?"

Merlin suddenly recalled the third horse that had strode by had been lacking a rider. He could have kicked himself for failing to realize he had been spotted sneaking into the shrubbery.

"I wasn't spying, honest," Merlin swallowed strangely as he spoke.

"So we now know who you are," the man spat. "A liar."

"I swear, I wa –"

The blade twisted threateningly against Merlin's coat and he fell silent.

"Name," his attacker grunted.

"Merlin."

"Where you from, boy?"

The traveler hesitated. He wasn't sure how truthful he should really be.

"Speak, or be silenced."

"I am from nowhere," Merlin quickly supplied. "I am a traveler. That is all."

"Nowhere, huh?" Merlin didn't need to be facing the man to know that he was sneering. "No home means no one to miss you. What'd ya think, Samuel?"

A full bodied man who seemed far too large to be riding any animal, let alone the poor beautiful white stallion he was currently drawing forward on. He eyed Merlin in a way that made the boy feel like a slab of meat.

"Scrawny," Samuel scoffed, "but he could still be useful. With slavery outlawed and Hood puttin' the fear 'a God into those traders, there ain't much on the market. Plenty 'a folk willin' to buy Christians. Not like the king'll ever know."

"We could always keep 'im for ourselves," a snake like man with charcoal hair that matched his horse sneered. "He looks – fun."

"Just so long as you don't accidently kill 'em the first night like the last one," the one Merlin still couldn't see spoke.

"He was fragile," the serpent hissed.

"Well, this one looks as breakable as a twig," the man behind Merlin chuckled.

Despite his circumstances, Merlin scowled. He didn't quite enjoy being spoken about as if he wasn't there, and he certainly didn't appreciate being described in such a way. People always underestimated him. Yet, of course, he couldn't much blame these men. Merlin knew he must look pretty pitiful. What, with walking nearly nonstop for days on end, hardly pausing for food or rest. And then there was his magic. Always there. Always pounding against the underside of his skin. Still, he caged it inside of him. Something that was so much a part of him, _every_ part of him, being suffocated for such a long period of time – was killing him.

"We'll see what we can get for 'im," Samuel ordered. "If there are no takers, then he's all yours Micah."

Merlin didn't desire to be anyone's property, but he was _certain_ that he most definitely did not want to be Micah's. Merlin cried out and struggled as suddenly strong arms seized him. His magic rushed to the surface, but Merlin swallowed it down. Sure no one else would see, but he still didn't want to risk something going wrong.

Again.

So, choking down his powers, Merlin was securely bound around his wrists. The rope lead like a leash to a cart behind Samuel's steed. Merlin studied the contents carefully. Weapons, suspected stolen goods and scraps of food. Of course the swords and other weaponry were kept near the front, far out of the captive's reach.

Merlin hated the forest.

He trudged along as the group of bandits began to move forward. This time he paid no attention to the dirt.

**A/N: I know, starts a bit slow. Picks up soon! Oh, and if you're wondering why Merlin refuses to use his magic, you're not supposed to know – yet. Let's just say 4x3 of Merlin went a TAD differently. **


	2. Bait

**TITLE:**Into the Woods

**CHAPTER/TITLE:**Chapter Two/Bait

**RATING:**T (just to be safe)

**A/N: **Two chapters at once! Am I nice or what?

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own Merlin or Robin Hood.

**Chapter Two: Bait**

_If you go down to the woods today__  
You're sure of a big surprise  
If you go down to the woods today  
You better go in disguise  
For every bear that ever there was  
Will gather there for certain because  
Today's the day the teddy bears have their picnic_

_Teddy Bear's Picnic, by Jerry Garcia_

It was nearing dark when Merlin's legs started to sway. He stumbled and staggered but refused to fall. As exhausting and agonizing the trip was now, he did not fancy dragging in the dirt for the rest of the journey. They surely had to stop and rest soon, the prisoner reasoned. They could not force him to travel like this in the black of the night. He would most certainly trip and fall then.

He was about to foolishly open his mouth to question his capture's when the party suddenly stopped.

"Look what we have here, lads," Samuel spoke in a sharp whisper.

Merlin tried to follow the men's line of sight in the dark. His gaze caught the flicker of a fire and he narrowed his eyes toward the shadows surrounding it.

"How many?" The man Merlin had learned was called Bear questioned.

"Six," Micah answered. "All men. Two of 'em are pretty small."

"Take a look at that big one," Bear whistled.

"Only one man that big in these parts," Samuel's voice was smiling. "And look, recognize 'im?"

"Hood?" Micah questioned excitedly.

"Hood," Samuel confirmed.

"So what?" Bear grunted. "They don't got no money. They're as useless as this one." Merlin ddint need to look up to know he was being pointed at.

"Hood and 'is men might not _'ave_ money," Samuel mused merrily, "but they would be _worth _money. A lot 'a money."

"Sheriff would throw us a pretty penny for snatchin' Hood and all his friends," Micah agreed.

"Then what are we waitin' for?" Bear guffawed.

"Timing, my old friend," Samuel answered softly. "Timing – and bait."

Merlin suddenly felt icy irises on him.

"Looks like our little friend here just might be 'a some use yet."

Merlin tensed as the man dismounted and drew dangerously closer to his prisoner.

"You know how to scream, boy?"

"I won't help you hurt anyone," Merlin managed to mask his fright and fatigue with defiance.

"Ah, very well," Samuel shrugged. "This way it will be more _believable._"

Merlin vaguely noticed as Bear and Micah slowly were slipping into the shadows. His focus went fuzzy though, as a hand crash against the side of his face. Merlin tilted and then toppled over, tangling himself in the rope that acted as his bonds and leash. He was no longer concerned with the bindings though, as Samuel's heavy weight came down upon him.

Merlin silently struggled against the man's blows. Through the pain, he forced his throat and lips closed.

"Scream, boy," Samuel ordered. "That Hood can't resist helpin' the pathetically helpless."

"You're the only pathetic person I see," Merlin ground out. "Too afraid to attack a man while sleeping in his own camp. Too cowardly to face him. Having to play on his heart. To surprise him and surround him while he's distracted with me. That is your plan, right? Just one problem," Merlin's eyes and voice darkened. "He can't save me, if he can't hear me."

"Then you will be dead." Samuel ground out with a punch to punctuate each word.

"I will be happy to die knowing you did not win whatever game you plan on playing with an innocent man. I have faced far worse than you, a mere coward. I don't know this man you seek, but if my death can save him, I willingly and happily will die."

"So be it."

Merlin felt something solid connect with the side of his skull and then nothing more. His world turned as black as the sky.

"Help!" Samuel's shouts split the silence of the night. "Someone please help me!"

Down in the clearing below, a sleeping man stirred into immediate wakefulness. He sprang from his spot, sprinting toward the sound. A petite and dark skinned figure swiftly followed, the others wrestling between slumber and waking. The two raced readily to the stranger's cries.

"Oh, thank heavens," the actor all but burst into false tears. "It's my son! He's fallen off his horse! I told 'im not to go riding through the woods at night. He's just so stubborn. When his horse came back without 'im, I had to go looking for 'im."

"It was very dangerous for either of you to be out here at night," the brunette man warned as he knelt next to the boy.

"He's my son," Samuel protested. "I couldn't sit by and do nothing. He's a good lad. He just doesn't listen."

The outlaw leaned over the fallen youth carefully, examining him. Even in the dark, his always alert eyes landed on the marks decorating his wrists.

"How did you know someone was out here to call for help?" He questioned suspiciously.

"I saw your fire," Samuel supplied.

"We could've been anybody," Robin shook his head. "There are dangerous folk in this forest. Thieves, criminals."

Samuel didn't miss the hidden suggestion behind the words and hastily signaled his men.

"This boy's injuries are from no fall," Djaq spoke Robin's thoughts.

The two were risking to take the defensive just as the hidden men made themselves known. Their arrows were both directed toward the brunette.

"Three men," Robin openly laughed, "against _us_? Do you know who I am?"

"I know _exactly _who you are, Hood," Samuel spat as he suddenly seized the man's companion. "And I know how easy it is to take you down. I don't have to attack all of you," he nodded at the circle of now very much awake and very much armed men that had joined the confrontation. "All I need is one. Come with us, or your friend here dies."

"Leave," Robin warned, "or you will die." He paused and glanced from the limp boy on the ground to his friend being held hostage. "Are you really this desperate? Taking a boy? Coming after _us_?"

"You made it like this!" Samuel snarled. "We outlaws are hunted like _dogs _thanks to you. They look for you and find us! Two of my men hanged in your name!"

"I do not take pleasure in your men's deaths, but that does not give you the right to do what you do. We are outlaws because we believe in a free England. In helping people. _You _are outlaws because you with to harm others."

"Well, I will _harm _this one here soon if you do not come with us to the sheriff."

"The sheriff?" The large man beating a stick against his hand bellowed. "You think he will give anything to outlaws? Your only reward will be to swing."

"You really are desperate," Robin shook his head glumly.

"Determined," Samuel corrected. "I will kill him," he wrenched his captive closer, bringing a knife to kiss his throat. "And then I will kill the boy. You've been known to sacrifice yourself for strangers before."

"You won't have time to touch him," Robin's voice was dangerous, "because the _second _you do anything to hurt Djaq, my men _will _be desperate. Desperate to put you down. I don't condone needless killing, but I will not stop them."

"Then my men will strike you down," Samuel countered coldly.

"You think we haven't played this game before?" Robin chuckled. "You are certainly not the first with this plan."

"I plan on being the last." He grunted arrogantly.

The blade caressed Djaq's neck almost tenderly. Before it could even knick her skin, a sharp stabbing sensation shot through Samuel's leg. He barely had enough time to glance down at a half conscious, but grinning, Merlin before Djaq was making her escape. She twisted easily out of his grip, landing a few properly and painfully placed punches in the process. The other two bandits barely had time to process it all before arrows and swords were greeting them. They both clumsily and quickly dropped their weapons in surrender. Robin wondered playfully if they were going to reach their hands to the sky they were so terrified.

"Leave," Robin ordered. "Leave these woods and these lands. If I see you again, you will be dead."

The criminals climbed onto their horses without anymore words and took off into the night.

Making certain they were truly gone, Robin then returned to the young stranger's side.

"Nice kick," Djaq complimented the boy.

Merlin could merely offer a small smile as he struggled to his feet. Robin and John promptly placed their hands on his arms to help when they noticed his difficulty.

"Are you alright?" Robin examined him.

The stranger was thin, almost scarily so. He was pale, even in the faint moonlight. His ivory skin was slowly discoloring with new birthing bruises. His wrists were raw, almost as red as the scrapes and scratches decorating his face. His dark hair was matted with something Robin could not see in the dim light.

It was only when the boy began to crumple to the forest floor that Robin saw it clearly. The man stepped forward to catch the falling stranger. It was then that he noticed the thick, scarlet substance staining his skull.


	3. Safe

**TITLE:**Into the Woods

**CHAPTER/TITLE:**Chapter Three/Safe

**RATING:**T (just to be safe)

**A/N:****Thank you to my two reviewers!****Two is better than none, but I would not turn my nose up at more! Just kidding. Considering I posted this story in the middle of the night last night and it's only morning. And see – I'm giving you ANOTHER chapter. So far, 3 chapters in less than 12 hours. I have use of a computer and I am not wasting it!**

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own Merlin or Robin Hood.

**Chapter Three: Safe**

_AH, could I lay me down in this long grass_

_And close my eyes, and let the quite wind_

_Blow over me-I am so tired, so tired_

_Of passing pleasant places! All my life,_

_Following Care along the dusty road,_

_Have I looked back at loveliness and sighed;_

_Yet at my hand an unrelenting hand_

_Tugged ever, as I passed. All my life long_

_Over my shoulder have I looked at peace;_

_And now I would fain lie in this long grass_

_And close my eyes…_

_Journey, by Edna St. Vincent Millay_

Merlin's heart was beating.

Inside his head.

He may not have been the best physician's assistant, but some part of he knew that wasn't normal.

How was his heart inside his skull? And why did it insist on beating his brain like a blunt instrument?

Begrudgingly dragging open unusually weighted eyelids, Merlin crawled out of the noisy darkness, only to be assaulted instead by sharp sunlight. The bright rays attacked his senses, sending the heartbeat in his head to burst.

A soft groan involuntarily escaped Merlin's lips and suddenly there were voices surrounding him. The drum in his skull seemed to drown them out and Merlin knew on some level he would unfortunately have to force his eyes open once more to understand what was going on.

He peeled back his lashes even farther, slowly this time, blinking and squinting until the offending light became bearable. Shapes and silhouettes took form above him, his vision still clouded as it adjusted.

" – hear me?"

"How – he?"

" – waking u–"

Vaguely, Merlin realized the voices and shadows were talking about him. He clawed at the back of his muddled mind to retrieve lost memories.

He had been walking in the forest.

_Well, that doesn't help much._

He had been doing just as much for so many days Merlin had lost count several sunsets ago.

_Think._

Merlin forced himself to dig through the mud and tune out the drums.

_Bandits. A fire._

Merlin hissed in pain at the memory of fists against his body. A hand came against his forehead and the semi-conscious wizard flinched on instinct, struggling to free himself from the silhouettes.

"Calm –"

"– safe –"

Merlin wasn't listening. All he could see, all he could think of, were his captures – and agony.

Merlin suddenly began to thrash and writhe, the heartbeat inside his head none too happy as his did so. Again, he grunted in anguish at the angry drumming.

"Let – let me – go," Merlin murmured, frustrated at the lack of strength behind the demand.

"Djaq, let - of – arms." A soft, yet firm voice sounded, splashing against his brain. "John, - his legs."

"He will hurt himself," An odd accented voice greeted Merlin's thrumming ears.

" – trust me," the soft one replied.

Merlin felt the weight of the shapes' hands and arms disappear. The panic that had seized him slowly subsided as sense began to take rule over his mind once more.

"See?" The stranger spoke. "You're safe."

Merlin blinked again as the world came into foggy focus. A brunette man with a kind smile was the first thing he saw. His eyes wandering, they finally landed on a dark skinned boy with cropped black hair.

The rest of the memory came crashing forward like a violent wave. He winced and swallowed and tried to settle his stomach that seemed to start to rebel.

"Are – are you alright?" He asked the black haired boy who had been held hostage, his compassion and concern overriding his own fear and pain.

"I am," he nodded, "thanks to you. But I should be asking you that question. How are you feeling?"

Merlin closed his eyes momentarily, cursing the clamor still charging on inside his head.

"Never better."

The two above him chuckled and the brunette Merlin now remembered as Robin carefully assisting him to sit up properly.

"You were hit on the head," the boy called Djaq explained. "It is not deep. You will be okay. I have also treated your other wounds."

Merlin glanced warily down at his naked and unrecognizable skin on his chest. His features twisted into what Robin mistook for pain.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Merlin didn't answer. He was far too busy staring down at his own flesh. It was not the bruises and fresh cuts that concerned him. He studied the scaring that decorated his upper left chest and vividly remembered the agony of the mace and the terror under Morgana's hold. He noted the old burns and could still feel the heat from Nimueh's magically created blast of fire. His arm held a small line of a scar and Merlin could hear Arthur congratulating him on his first battle wound. There were so many scars. So many memories. He wasn't sure which hurt worse.

He glanced up self-consciously at his saviors.

"Do not worry," Robin smiled sadly. "You don't need to tell us anything you do not wish to share. We all have our scars."

Merlin returned the small smile, a thank you in his eyes. He wordlessly accepted his shirt from the large, wild looking man. Merlin nodded in appreciation. He held no fear for the man. Merlin had seen his fair share of "wild" people. He found that most of them weren't so frightening underneath.

His mind drifted to Freya, his father, even Gwaine when they first met the bar brawler.

Again, he had to push them all away.

"Thank you," he spoke genuinely, addressing everyone in the camp, "all of you. You saved my life."

"And you saved Djaq's," a boy that Merlin guessed was no older than himself spoke up.

"Will's right," Robin grinned. "We thank you as well. What is your name?"

"Merlin," the young traveler answered warily.

"And where are you from, Merlin?" Robin questioned in a far different tone than the bandits had. "I do not recognize you."

"Camelot." Merlin decided to lie as little as possible. "In Albion."

"Then you are far from home," Robin rose his brow.

"It is not my home," Merlin answered in a hushed voice. "Not anymore."

There were obvious questions in Robin's eyes and Merlin was grateful the man kept them silent.

"Well, my new friend, if you are seeking a new home, I suggest you find one away from here." Robin advised soberly.

"Why?" Now it was Merlin who carried questions.

"I am Robin of Locksley, but the people call me Robin Hood. This is Djaq, John, Much, Will and Allan. We are all outlaws because we do not support the sheriff and his cruelty toward our people."

Merlin studied the band of outlaws. They didn't appear dangerous. Apart from their unkempt state, they hardly looked like criminals. Of course, neither did the Druids.

"What about your king?" Merlin pressed.

"King Richard is fighting in the Holy Lands," Robin bowed his head.

Merlin had heard talk of such war. Uther had not been a religious man. He had loathed sorocery, but did not embrace Christianity. Not to mention that he cared little for what happened outside of his own kingdom. He had wanted nothing to do with any of it.

"I am sorry," Merlin spoke earnestly.

Robin stared in awe of the boy. The sincerity behind the simple words struck something within him.

"You have known tyranny?" The look in Merlin's gaze made Robin's question more of a statement.

"Yes," Merlin replied solemnly, "in a different sense. I have seen many men, women and children murdered, only because they are - _different_. My own father was - banished."

"Is that why you left?" Will spoke again.

Merlin neglected to reply, but his sudden downcast features were answer enough.

"That is enough questions for our new friend," Robin announced after several ticks of tense silence. "You need rest. You are welcome to stay with us."

"What about the bandits? I don't wish to bring you trouble."

"That is not your concern," Robin fixed Merlin with a stern, yet soft, stare. "Your only concern right now is your own safety and recovery."

"Besides," Allan scoffed, "trouble always finds us anyway."

"You don't even know me," Merlin shook his head.

"We have to know you to extend kindness?" Robin questioned. "Rest."

Even with his worries, Merlin could not help but obey. Exhaustion and pain were overtaking him already. He barely managed to mutter another word of thanks before falling back into the blackness.

**A/N: A slow place holder chapter, I know. Forgive me.**


	4. Assistant, Servant

**TITLE:**Into the Woods

**CHAPTER/TITLE:**Chapter Four/Assistant, Servant

**RATING:**T (just to be safe)

**A/N:****Sorry for the wait. A pipe burst in my apartment, my computer is being funny again, and the holiday season is six levels of crazy with 2 out of 3 of my jobs. **

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own Merlin or Robin Hood.

**Chapter Four: Assistant, Servant**

_But a slave should never grow tired, _

_Whom the masters have kindly hired. _

_But oh! for the woods, the flowers _

_Of natural, sweet perfume, The heartening, summer showers _

_And the smiling shrubs in bloom, Dust-free, dew-tinted at morn, _

_The fresh and life-giving air, The billowing waves of corn _

_And the birds' notes rich and clear:— _

_Excerpt from "Joy in the Woods" by Claude McKay_

"How are you feeling?" Djaq asked Merlin again the next time he awoke.

"Better," Merlin nodded, happily noting the lack of the heartbeat in his head. "Thank you. Do you know medicine?"

"Only the little my father taught me," Djaq replied, "for on the battlefield."

"She is being modest," Will smiled crookedly as he kneeled next to the woman. "She saved Marian – one of our friends – after she was stabbed. She's extraordinary."

Will grinned at the pair before Djaq instructed the man to inform Robin that their new guest was once again conscious.

"You are quite skilled," Merlin complimented, rubbing his forehead.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little," Merlin shrugged, having had far worse. "I think I have something in my bag for the pain."

"So _you _know medicine?" Djaq raised her brow. "Are _you_ a physician?"

"Just an assistant to one," Merlin shook his head as he searched through his belongings. "Thank you for retrieving this from the bandits."

"They left it on the ground," Djaq explained. "When we saw books and herbs and things for travelling and medicine, we assumed it could be of use. We did not know it was yours."

Merlin froze as Djaq spoke. His face drained of what little color it had held. He tried to bow his head, shielding his shocked and scared expression from the stranger. His fingers grazed a particular item that was tucked away in his pack.

"You do not need to have fear," Djaq whispered kindly. "I alone saw the book of magic that you keep. I am from a different world than the others. I do not fear witchcraft."

Merlin hesitated several elongated moments before finally bringing himself to look up. His wide eyes searched Djaq's serious gaze.

"You - you're not afraid of me?" Merlin's voice broke off at the end.

"Far from it," Djaq smiled sweetly.

"You don't - hate me?" Merlin couldn't force his brain to take in the information. "You don't want to kill me?"

"These people that you spoke of before, those who were murdered for being different, were they like you?"

"Some of them," the wizard nodded solemnly.

"Where I come from, people are killed because of their beliefs. Because they are different."

Merlin locked gazes with Djaq in sudden understanding, sorrow and gratitude.

"Will you tell the others?" Merlin questioned apprehensively, his eyes flicking around them.

"I will not," Djaq promised. "You have my word."

"Thank you," Merlin sighed in relief. "Again."

The two shared another meaningful look before Merlin returned to his search for a cure for his still sore skull and body.

"May I?" Djaq asked as Merlin pulled out several small cloth sacks.

Nodding, Merlin handed her the medicines.

"Seeds of Scutelloria, for headaches," Merlin explained as she poured the contents of the first bag into her palm. "There's also rose, lavender, sage and bay for head pains. I'd use yarrow or achillea but I don't have any."

"I have only heard of some of these things," Djaq studied the various plants with great care and curiousity, coming across one that she recognized. "What is this?"

"Belladonna," Merlin supplied eagerly.

"I remember this one. We have used this before. You are surely prepared for pain," Djaq noted with a laugh.

"You can use hemlock too," Merlin pointed out after a small smile escaped his lips. "Or henbane. You can mix those two. There are many herbs for pain. That comes in handy."

"What's all this?"

The two glanced up as a curious and almost cross looking Much leaned over them.

"I've already made supper," he said petulantly.

"These are _medicines_," Djaq explained for the shy newcomer. "Merlin is a physician, like my father."

Merlin felt his pale cheeks grow rosy and warm.

"A physician?" Robin was suddenly intrigued and approached them.

"Assistant," Merlin corrected sheepishly, not too fond of the attention.

"He is humble," Djaq persisted. "Already I have learned from him."

"I hate to ask," Robin began, "but we could certainly use someone with your skills in the villages. Many are ill and do not have enough to pay for treatment. There are very few physicians in these lands now and we do not have the proper knowledge or supplies to help all of them."

Merlin let another smile slip before capturing it. He always enjoyed caring for others in any way possible. He could visit the villages, provide care and be on his way without causing any trouble. He was sure of it. Still, there was a voice in the back of his brain reminding him of how that logic never seemed to prove true. Even so, Merlin could never bring himself to abandon those who needed help. With a quick glance at Djaq, Merlin nodded.

"Great," Robin grinned. "We can go into town in the morning."

Suddenly Merlin remembered Much mentioning something about supper.

"Did you say there was food?" The young sorcerer inquired of the servant humbly.

The gang laughed at Merlin and the wizard was worried he had spoken out of turn.

"I'm sorry." Merlin hastily bowed his head.

"No," Allan chuckled. "You just don't know Much. He's always on about food."

"Not that any of you appreciate my hard work around here," Much grumbled.

"It's not -" Merlin paused and fumbled. "It's your food. I wouldn't want to - I just didn't realize how hungry I - how long have I been asleep?"

"It's been two days since we rescued you," Robin informed him soberly.

"_Two days_?" Merlin repeated in shock, running a hand through his raven hair.

"Djaq made sure there wasn't anything wrong with you or your wound," Robin explained. "You were simply exhausted."

Merlin couldn't deny it. He had been walking for days straight, hardly granting himself time for rest. He had to keep moving and he had to get as far away from Camelot as possible. His groaning stomach interrupted his thoughts before they could wander into dangerous land.

"Maybe I'm a little hungry," he smiled impishly as the others snickered at his talking stomach.

Merlin eagerly inhaled the rabbit stew that had been offered to him. The others did not fail to notice how he devoured the meal as if it was his first, and last. When asked if he desired a second helping, Merlin forgot his manners and humility and graciously, if not greedily, accepted another course.

"Easy Merlin," John rumbled. "There are more rabbits in the forest."

"There won't be at the rate he's eating," Allan chuckled.

Merlin immediately dropped his wooden spoon into his stew, nearly fumbling the bowl as well. He glanced nervously around as all eyes were suddenly aimed at him.

"I - I'm sorry. I -"

"It's quite alright," Robin reassured him. "Ignore them." He paused briefly, measuring Merlin's state before carefully asking his next question. "When was the last time you had anything to eat?"

Merlin furrowed his brow. He actually had to think. He had spent much of his travelling simply walking forward, not even entirely noticing the lands of hours that passed. He had stopped on occasion to collect certain plants and herbs as he still wanted to continue learning. Medicine also made him feel connected to his old mentor and surrogate father. It was a connection that caused him comfort instead of pain like so many other memories. He felt as though the old physician was there with him, still guiding him. How he longed for that guidance now more than ever.

"You've got a strong stomach if you can keep that much of Much's rabbit stew down," Allan teased, trying to fill the sudden silence.

"There is nothing wrong with my cooking!" Much protested.

"There's hair," Allan challenged with a chuckle, "rabbit hair. Right there! Look!"

Much begrudgingly leaned over to take the bowl from his friend's hand as he muttered something about ungrateful idiots. The soup sloshed and spilled, scorching Much's hand and staining his tunic.

"Oi!" Much hollered and hissed. "Now look what you've done! A waste!" He looked as though he desired to declare more insults but instead suckled his scalded fingers.

"Here," Merlin grabbed his satchel and began rummaging through it as he moved to Much's side.

Everyone watched as the newcomer easily and swiftly treated not only the servant's wounds, but also his shirt.

"So, you're a physician _and _a woman?" Allan snickered.

"Physician's _assistant_," Merlin quietly corrected again. "I was his ward. My job - I was a servant."

His kind eyes fell on Much's surprised ones.

"And I once served my master rat," the young sorcerer winked.

Much smiled at the stranger and nodded his thanks as Merlin finished his work.

"Will you be needing anything for tomorrow when we go into town?" Robin politely changed the subject.

"I won't know for certain until I see them," Merlin sighed. "I have almost everything. There are only a few things I am missing, but I do not know your forests well."

"Take Much with you and gather what you need," Robin instructed, "but do not wander far from the camp."

Merlin was contented to be back collecting herbs. He felt peacefulness wash over him as he picked another plant. There was a shuffle behind him and the young physician's assistant turned, half expecting to find Gaius.

"Sorry," Much bowed his head.

"It's alright," Merlin smiled his lopsided smile as he sidestepped out of the sudden memory. "Ar - my master always told me I was too jumpy."

There was a weighted silence before the older servant spoke.

"Did your master, did he give you those - you know - the scars?"

Merlin stood stiffly and swallowed. The inquiry wasn't meant to be intrusive. Much's voice was laced with only concern and compassion.

"No," the word barely carried over the breeze. "He did not."

His back to Much, Merlin closed his eyes. Thinking of his former friend was far too painful. There was no plant or remedy in his sack for such hurt.

"Forgive me for saying," Much started several wandering minutes later, "but you do not seem the servant type."

"And what is the servant type?" Merlin asked with a curious and crooked smile.

"I don't know," Much kicked the ground. "You're all kinds of smart and -"

"And you are not?" Merlin challenged disbelievingly. "I doubt that. Besides, you're wrong about me." Merlin paused, turning away once more. "I am a fool."

"Surely you don't mean that."

"I've made mistakes." Merlin swallowed slowly. "Mistakes that have cost lives."

"Everyone makes mistakes," Much shrugged.

"But it was my job to keep him safe," Merlin sighed and Much wasn't sure if he was meant to be hearing any of this. "My destiny. And I -" Merlin quickly cleared his throat and said no more.

Much didn't dare pry any further as the fellow servant withdrew into himself. He recognized that look. His own master oftentimes wore the same. He didn't know Merlin like he knew Robin though and therefore did not press the matter.

But he knew someone that could.


	5. In Dreams

**TITLE:**Into the Woods

**CHAPTER/TITLE:**Chapter Five/In Dreams

**RATING:**T (just to be safe)

**A/N: THANK YOU for all the reviews, follows & favorites! I adore you all! ****Sorry for the wait...again. I know I am a terrible, horrible, rotten, no good person. If you're wondering why/how Robin & Merlin seem to get on so well so suddenly in this chapter, and why they are sharing bits of their pasts/secrets with each other, I honestly don't think it is too OOC. I thought so at first, but then I was watching episodes of both shows again. Both Robin & Merlin tend to reach out to anyone that crosses their path that is in need. They both befriend strangers easily. And they both had hidden past hurts that help them to identify with one another. I think all of this would combine to naturally draw them to each other and form a fast friendship.**

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own Merlin or Robin Hood.

**Chapter Five: In Dreams**

When the cold of winter comes,  
Starless night will cover day  
In the veiling of the sun,  
We will walk in bitter rain.

But in dreams,  
I can hear your name.  
And in dreams,  
We will meet again.

When the seas and mountains fall  
And we come to end of days,  
In the dark I hear a call  
Calling me there  
I will go there  
And back again.

**- **In Dreams

_The screams of metal crashing against metal pierced the air. Cries of rage and agony, death and glory, melded into one monstrous moaning. Blood and dirt and bodies flew and fell in every direction. The chaos was so thick it was difficult to determine friend from foe._

_ "Master!"_

_ Robin reeled around, blade at the ready, at his servant's warning. A man was charging him from behind. The coward. Robin just barely had enough time to duck, plunging his sword up and into his attacker's abdomen as he rose from the ground. A flash of something caught his eyes and he turned in time to block and then successfully take down another opponent. His blade was coated in the blood of too many Saracen men for the soldier to count. No one came within the length of his sword to him and lived. Others fell prey to his arrows from afar. _

_ "Robin!"_

_ The soldier whipped his head around at the voice. There, battling and butchering right alongside him was Will. The boy's movements were fluid as he cut down every Saracen in his path._

_ Will wasn't supposed to be there. He couldn't be there._

_ Robin's questioning thoughts were interrupted as a small Saracen warrior fought his way to face them. He was an obviously skilled fighter. They could see that much from the men he took down as the cleared a path of bodies to get closer to the trio. Robin had no time to question Will's presence as the two of them and Much readied themselves for the advancing Saracen soldier. _

_ Even with three against one, the battle seemed somehow even. Their able bodied assailant sliced and stabbed and parried and pounced. Bending backward to avoid Robin's blade, the stranger sprang so suddenly none of the others saw it coming until it was too late._

_ Until the sword was sinking into Robin's stomach._

_ Their attacker was now only a breath away from Robin's face and his eyes widened in horror and recognition at the familiar features underneath the hood._

_ His gaze caught a flash of movement just above the Saracen's shoulder, but not in time to stop the attack. _

_"No!"_

_But his shout came too late. Will plunged his own blade straight into their enemy's back and through his chest._

_ No._

_ Her chest._

_ The two fatally wounded warriors both crumbled to their knees together. The stranger's hood fell backwards, as did her head. _

_ And Robin watched in anguish as Djaq collapsed backward onto the ground. _

_ She was dead seconds before Robin himself felt his last breath leaving him._

Robin sat up with a start, caging a scream that was ripping away at the back of his mind and throat. Blinking and wiping a hand over his sweating face, he slowly regained his grip on reality. Out of sheer habit, and as a way of finding purchase and some sense of normalcy after the nightmare, the outlaw leader performed a quick check of his camp and comrades. His tired eyes fell on an empty blanket and he instinctively reached for his bow. With another scan of his surroundings, Robin spotted his new friend. Dropping his weapon, Robin quietly got up and made his way to the edge of their hidden dwellings.

The young physician's assistant didn't so much as blink when Robin sat down next to him. The older man studied Merlin carefully. From the little he had seen of the boy, he was rather easily spooked and almost always on edge. He had expected some kind of surprised reaction to Robin's sudden presence. Instead, Robin was uncertain if Merlin had even noticed him at all. The boy's eyes were distant and the outlaw knew they were seeing things far beyond Sherwood Forest. The two sat in somber silence for some time. Robin wasn't going to press their new friend and he needed the fresh air and peace to dispel the dreadful dream.

"It's not easy," Robin finally sighed slowly, casually staring up at the starless sky before knowingly looking down on the boy,"when you cannot even find rest in sleep."

Merlin's lashes fluttered briefly and Robin was certain the boy was replaying a vision of sorts over in his mind.

"I try so hard - not to think of it," Merlin's voice was cracked, breaking with carefully controlled emotions. "I can't do anything when it's in my dreams."

"Even the best of us are haunted by our pasts," Robin's words were kind, yet laced with a certain darkness.

"What do you dream of?" Merlin sounded genuinely compassionate and concerned, as if his own troubles were instantly forgotten.

Still, Robin could see a spark there. Surprise, curiosity - and maybe even a little hope. He knew Merlin needed to know that he was not alone. It wasn't an intrusive question when it came from Merlin. From what he had seen of the boy, Merlin would never act in such a way. And because of all these things, Robin knew he could tell him.

"I fought in the Holy Lands," Robin began, noticing for the first time that Merlin was finally looking at him. "I fought in the war under King Richard. I killed men I don't even remember. I saw things, did things that I am unable to describe. I changed, though. I now only want peace. Peace in the Holy Lands. Peace in Nottingham. I do not want war and yet I fear that I bring upon war by my actions here. People have died, willingly and unwillingly in my name. I've turned a servant and a son into killers."

"Much and Will are good men," Merlin whispered, knowing who Robin spoke of.

"That is what I dream of," Robin continued. "I see the battles, the men I killed. I see my people here, sick and starving or being put to death. I see my friends and the fate I fear I have brought upon them. And sometimes, I see all of it as one."

A silence settled over them as the weight of the words sunk in.

"You sound like my master," Merlin finally spoke, but only barely. "He wanted nothing more than peace. He put every death upon his own shoulders, whether it was his fault or not. He led men into battle and saved lives, saved entire villages, but it was never enough to cure his guilt."

"He sounds like a good man," Robin nodded.

"He wa - is," Merlin corrected himself and cleared his throat. "So are you."

"Thank you, Merlin," Robin smiled softly. "You are a good man too."

"I am not so sure," Merlin had hoped Robin didn't hear his mumbled response.

"Merlin, you saved Djaq. You have offered your skills to help our people. In my eyes, you are my friend now. I hope one day maybe you can consider me in the same light."

"I do consider you my friend," Merlin turned to him with reassuring eyes, though a flicker of something else - fear maybe - played at the corner of his irises.

"Then, as your friend, you can confide in me, Merlin. Know that."

Their eyes locked then, Robin's sincere and sympathetic, Merlin's sorrowful and scared.

"Tell me what troubles you," Robin urged gently.

"I've killed, too," The young man choked on the words as he forced them out. "I hurt someone. Someone I was supposed to protect. I've lost everyone. I can never go back."

The answer was vague and disjointed, but Robin knew how difficult revealing even this fragment of the past was for Merlin. The silence settled in over them once more as there truly wasn't much that could be said.

"Do you miss your home? Do you miss Camelot?"

"Camelot was never my home. No matter how hard I tried -" Merlin's words were cut off as he ran his sleeve over his mouth, refusing to shed tears in front of his new friend. "Besides, Camelot, it wasn't - it's not my true home. I was raised in Ealdor by my mother."

Thoughts of his mother sent shockwaves of raw emotions through his very soul. He knew, like everything else he had to leave behind, he would never see her again.

"I can never go back," Merlin lamented longingly, "to either home."

"Then we have another thing in common," Robin sighed. "We are both barred from the places and the people we love."

"Where is your home?"

"Locksley," Robin let the word rest on his tongue.

"Do you think you'll ever be able to return?" Merlin questioned. "For good?"

"I do," Robin spoke the words with so much conviction and confidence that as he stared at Merlin, the young wizard almost believed it to be true, for both of them.

"Come on now," Robin stood, setting a strong hand on Merlin's shivering shoulder - which the outlaw guessed was from far more than the cold. "Tomorrow will be a long day. We both need to get some rest."

Merlin paused before slowly rising to his feet, his face still turned down.

"Like you said," he whispered, "can't find rest in sleep."

The two returned together in shared silence to the camp. Robin watched the young man as he laid down, promptly rolling over onto his side so that his back faced the others. Robin continued to keep vigil over the troubled traveler for quite some time. The boy had one of the most gentle souls and kind hearts Robin had ever seen. He had this selfless spirit that only made it all the more sad to see him in such a state. He barely knew the physician's assistant, but these qualities radiated off of him in such a way that even a blind man could see them. He reminded Hood of Will. Though Will had hardened, especially since the death of his father. He couldn't envision Merlin ever suggesting killing someone to keep them quiet as Will had. Of course, Robin couldn't imagine a violent bone in Merlin's body. He even hadn't shown much enthusiasm or support when they had told him of their endeavors of robbing the rich to give to the poor. He commended them but had admitted he could never steal from someone or threaten anyone in such a way. Still, he wished to help their cause however he could. He was genuinely excited to be going into the villages to treat the ill and wounded.

As Robin continued to stare at the young man - who was most likely feigning sleep if the all too controlled movement of his shoulders and breathing was any indication - he found himself growing fond of him. He was already openly considering him a friend and part of Robin secretly hoped that Merlin would truly one day be able to honestly view Robin in kind and be able to let the man help carry some of that burden. Robin was quite keenly acquainted with harboring secrets of past pains and bearing that baggage. He also knew that, even though Merlin had spoken briefly to him that night, the boy had not even begun to shed the weight that he carried.


End file.
